Hundred Years' War
The Hundred Years' War was a conflict between France and England that lasted from 1337 to 1453. The war began when King Edward III of England claimed his right to the French throne, since he was the son of a French king's daughter. King Philippe VI of France disputed Edward's claim. The result was more than a century of on-and-off fighting, with such highlights as Crecy, Poitiers, Agincourt, Orleans, and Castillon. The last year of the war, 1453, marks the end of the Middle Ages. Edward the Black Prince, a Terror! The Black Prince was born in 1330, near Oxford, England. He is the son of King Edward III. In 1346, he has accompanied his father to Normandy, while England and France have been in conflict for several years. In the same year, he participates in the Battle of Crecy, which is the first real battle of the Hundred Years War. The result is an English victory. He has returned to France in 1355 and is ravaging Aquitaine (also named Guyenne) by multiple lootings, fires, and demolitions. The following year, he has devastated Poitou and participates in the Battle of Poitiers, another success for the English army. Later becoming the Prince of Aquitaine, he has settled mainly in Bordeaux, but sometimes stays in Angouleme. In these two cities, he leads a lavish life with his wife. The Black Prince has returned to England in 1371, where he will die prematurely of illness five years later, in London, before his father. His nickname has sometimes been attributed to the fact that this prince is particularly implacable, or even cruel. For example, in 1370, after besieging Limoges, he’s killed 3000 civilians! However, it is also likely that “Black” is meant to evoke the color of the armor he always wears on the battlefield. Jean II "the Good" is Fighting On September 19, 1356, the French army confronts the English in a battle taking place north of Poitiers. This fight has revived the Hundred Years War, which started nearly twenty years ago. The French are twice as numerous as the English, who are being commanded by the Black Prince. At the beginning of the engagement, some 300 French knights rush on the enemy to then allow the bulk of the army, which goes on foot, to attack the English. Very quickly, the battle turns to the defeat of the French military. Those whose progress is hampered by a landscape of hedges are decimated by the Welsh archers. The King of France Jean II "the Good" takes position on a height. He gets off his horse and defends himself. At his side, his son fights and encourages him while warning him: “Father, keep to your right! Father, keep to your left!” This phrase, repeated many times, highlights the young boy’s courage: he is only 14 years old! But despite his bravery, the king is taken prisoner. Many French knights have known the same fate. Others either die or run away. In total, the French have lost 8000 soldiers, and the English hardly 200. Above all, Jean II has been taken prisoner. For England, it’s a great victory. The Battle of Agincourt: David vs. Goliath? In 1415, France isn’t doing so well! King Charles VI is crazy, and the country has become prey to a civil war between Burgundians and Armagnacs. The King of England, Henry V, has taken the opportunity to revive the Hundred Years War. He has arrived on the continent, and now he meets the French forces in Agincourt. The English are much less numerous than their opponents. But the archers of Henry V, well-commanded, decimate the soldiers of Charles VI, whose horses their arrows pierce. In addition, the French crossbowmen are struggling to use their weapons: it has rained, and the moisture has relaxed the strings of the crossbows… And the knights, heavily-armored, can’t get up when they fall in the mud. Many of them are killed during the battle, or executed afterwards, like the Duke of Brabant, cousin of King Charles VI. Others are taken captive, such as the poet Charles d’Orleans, uncle of the King of France, who will be detained in England for 25 years! The English, however, have few victims. His victory allows Henry V to conquer new French territories, little by little. And, in 1420, the treaty of Troyes foresees that, with the death of Charles VI, the king of England will also become king of France! Castillon: The Last Battle The Battle of Castillon takes place on July 17, 1453. In it, the armies of Henry VI of England square off against the forces of King Charles VII of France. At this time of the Hundred Years War, only Guyenne (Aquitaine) remains in the hands of the English, because the French have reconquered Normandy. Moreover, in England, the upcoming War of the Roses threatens and weakens the country. Not long before, however, Henry VI was able to take back the city of Bordeaux. Charles VII intends to counter-attack. The clash takes place near the fortified city of Castillon (now in the Gironde department). The battle begins. Suddenly, the English leader, Talbot, wrongly believes that the French are fleeing (in fact, these are the pages that are stepping aside from the battlefield). He decides to launch behind the supposed fugitives. But he is unhorsed and dies. His son knows the same fate. The English fall back. Some drown in the Dordogne, others surrender the next day. The victory of the French is total. This battle is decisive. Bordeaux surrenders soon after. Although no peace treaty is signed, this clash puts a definitive end to the Hundred Years War. Famous People who Fought in the Hundred Years' War * Edward the Black Prince * King Jean II of France * King Henry V of England * King Charles VII of France * Joan of Arc Category:Middle Ages Category:Hundred Years' War Category:Time Periods Category:Events Category:Wars